Petites pensées estivales
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Évènement cartes postales estivales] Quatre petits textes au format carte postale, d'une longueur de 100 à 500 mots, dédiés chacun à un membre du groupe Papotage, sur le thème de l'été, du repos et des vacances. 1- Petit Thor, bébé Loki (Thor). 2- Mustang et Havoc (Full Metal Alchemist). 3- Naoya x Shouko (Night Head Genesis). 4- Ado Robin, bébé Gilles/Will (Robin des Bois, 1991).
1. Petit Thor, bébé Loki (Thor)

**Chère Nantha-senpai,**

* * *

Le petit Thor portait un petit ensemble d'été aussi léger que possible, qui devait l'aider à supporter l'étouffante chaleur qui régnait sur Asgard depuis le début de la saison.

Ce n'était facile pour personne, les enfants royaux les premiers. Surtout pour bébé Loki, qui était étrangement calme et silencieux depuis plusieurs semaines.

Petit Thor s'en inquiétait.

D'habitude, son tout petit frère était toujours le premier à vouloir jouer ou à gazouiller dans sa direction, et là, rien de tout cela. Il était si calme, déplora le petit garçon, penché au-dessus du berceau. Son petit frère le regardait de ses minuscules yeux verts et brillants, et, à part ses petites mains qui s'agitaient doucement, il ne bougeait pas. Il ne demandait pas à son frère de l'extraire de son berceau pour jouer, il ne gazouillait pas vers lui en ses tentatives maladroites pour parler.

Non, décidemment, petit Thor n'aimait pas ça.

Son petit bébé frère mourait sûrement de chaud, il devait faire quelque chose.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche, il s'assura qu'aucune nourrice ne le surveillait et se pencha au-dessus du couffin pour prendre bébé Loki dans ses bras.

"Coucou mon bébé, gazouilla-t-il en soulevant l'enfant hors du berceau."

Bébé Loki poussa un petit cri intrigué et dévisagea son grand frère.

"Ahhh, bulla-t-il, aaah...

-Oui, je sais que tu as chaud... Mais ton grand frère va arranger ça, promit Thor fièrement."

À la seule force de ses petits bras, il emporta l'enfant hors de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Là, il déposa le bébé sur une grosse pile moelleuse de linge propre et, sous son regard intrigué, emplit une pleine bassine d'eau froide, celle qu'on utilisait pour lui faire prendre son bain. Puis, il revint vers son petit frère, ôta ses langes trempés de sueur et le déposa avec précaution dans le petit baquet.

"Ahhh, gazouilla l'enfant en donnant de petits coups de main dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche, déjà soulagé par ce bain improvisé.

-Ça marche, hein ? constata petit Thor avec fierté, avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans la bassine à la suite de son frère."

Il s'assit derrière lui, le cala entre ses jambes pour éviter qu'il ne glisse contre le rebord du baquet et le tint droit pour qu'il puisse jouer avec les petits jouets de bain qui flottaient dans l'eau.

"Ahhhh ! s'exclama bébé Loki, enchanté. Ahhh !

-Je sais, mon bébé, acquiesça petit Thor en lui faisant un baiser sur la tête. Je t'avais dit que ton grand frère allait tout arranger !"

Son petit frère poussa un autre gazouillis ravi en guise d'assentiment, puis il attrapa l'un des jouets de ses petites mains malhabiles pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Le petit Thor sourit et lui mouilla un peu la tête avec précaution pour finir de le rafraîchir. C'était le moins qu'un grand frère pouvait faire en cette saison !

* * *

**Bisous, **

**Daisy.**


	2. Mustang et Havoc (FMA)

**Chère Aubergine,**

* * *

Plus Roy Mustang progressait le long de la jetée jusqu'à la petite plage, hautement touristique, qui était leur point d'arrivée, plus il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. C'était vrai, quoi... des conspirateurs à la mer ? C'était absurde. On n'avait jamais vu ça. Alors, non pas qu'il remettait la parole de ses hommes en doute, mais... Si, en fait, remarqua-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement sur les marches en pierre qui conduisaient à la large étendue de sable. Si, _si_, il remettait _totalement_ la parole de ses hommes en doute. _Surtout_ celle du lieutenant Havoc.

"Dites-moi, Lieutenant, vous ne vous moquez pas un peu de moi, des fois ? gronda-t-il, excédé.

-Hein ? marmonna Havoc sans cesser de mâchonner sa cigarette. Pourquoi dites-vous ça, Colonel ?

-Des conspirateurs à la plage... _vraiment_, Lieutenant ?

-Eh bien, oui. Qu'est-ce qui vous semble si bizarre ?

-Le fait que vos ennemis de l'État soient une bande de jeunes femmes en maillot de bain !"

Remonté, Roy Mustang désigna d'un doigt accusateur la vingtaine de filles qui se prélassait en bikini sur des serviettes de plage multicolores, laissant entrapercevoir ça et là un ventre bronzé, une jambe ferme, une épaule dénudée.

"Comment ça, vous doutez de moi ! feignit de s'indigner Havoc sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil enchanté aux baigneuses. Je vous assure que ce sont de dangereuses criminelles !

-Le seul à être dangereux ici, c'est vous, Lieutenant ! Vous vous rendez compte de tout le temps que vous nous avez fait perdre avec vos bêtises ?"

Tout à leur querelle, les deux hommes n'entendirent pas deux ou trois des jeunes femmes s'approcher d'eux.

"Dites, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous êtes là à hurler, mais c'est un endroit pour se détendre ici, intervint l'une d'elles.

-Quoi ? Je peux savoir de quoi vous vous mêlez, Mademoiselle ? grogna Mustang, agacé.

-De la quiétude et de la tranquillité de tous les baigneurs, lui répliqua la jeune femme. Alors, si vous avez envie de vous défouler..."

Elle exhiba de nulle part, sans doute de son volumineux sac de plage, un énorme pistolet à eau en plastique rose et orange.

"... utilisez plutôt ceci !

-Wouah, un pistolet à eau pour doucher un peu l'arrogance du Colonel ! s'extasia Havoc, enchanté.

-Mon arrogance ? s'indigna l'intéressé en manquant de réduire son subordonné à l'état d'allumette avec son alchimie.

-Mais oui, Colonel ! Tout le monde sait que toutes ces missions vous montent un peu à la tête... Tenez, prenez ce pistolet à eau ! Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable !

-Ah, vous voulez voir de quoi je suis capable, Havoc ? Très bien ! Vous l'aurez voulu !"

Et le Colonel Mustang s'empara d'un autre pistolet à eau, bleu et vert fluo, et se retrouva à poursuivre Havoc le long de la plage. Nul ne sait exactement qui gagna. Toujours est-il que cette plage devint, étrangement, encore plus touristique par la suite.

* * *

**Bisous, **

**Daisy.**


	3. Shouko et Naoya (Night Head Genesis)

**Chère Lùthien, **

* * *

Shouko frémit à peine, et l'espace autour d'elle, ses étoiles et ses tourbillons veloutés, laissèrent place à une grande étendue de sable, au bout de laquelle miroitait une immense mer bleue. La jeune fille fronça à peine les sourcils, et une longue robe rose et vaporeuse remplaça son uniforme de lycéenne. Une paire de sandale vint chausser ses petits pieds, un chapeau à larges bords, de couleur blanche, apparut pour coiffer ses cheveux noirs. Shouko réfléchit encore, et une serviette de plage ornée de vagues oranges et mauves se matérialisa à côté d'elle, suivie d'un parasol décoré de petits soleils, d'une glacière contenant des sodas et d'un panier à pique-nique.

La jeune fille soupira et contempla tout ce qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Elle se demandait si... Elle hésita. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à ça, ses pouvoirs étaient instables encore. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il lui restait encore peu de temps. Son passage bref dans ce monde touchait bientôt à sa fin. Et, même si elle avait toujours su devoir consacrer sa vie à aider les autres et à lutter contre des forces qui dépassaient les simples mortels, il lui arrivait de se sentir vraiment seule. Avec Miki, sa meilleure amie, elle avait enfin pu être elle-même. Mais c'était trop dangereux pour Miki de venir ici.

Alors, Shouko se concentra, envoya une pensée d'excuse et d'apaisement à Naoto, et elle fit apparaître Naoya au beau milieu de la plage.

Le jeune homme tourna sur lui-même, surpris, puis il aperçut la jeune fille.

"Shouko, murmura-t-il, et elle sourit pour qu'il comprenne."

Il comprit, et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il traversa la plage pour s'approcher d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Shouko. Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en souriant."

Elle laissa glisser son regard sur la silhouette de Naoya, et d'un seul coup, un short de plage bleu ciel, un t-shirt blanc et une paire de tongs remplacèrent ses vêtements. Le jeune homme s'examina, peu accoutumé à ce genre de vêtements, mais il ne s'en formalisa et prit les mains de la jeune fille.

"Shouko, j'aimerais tellement..., commença-t-il.

-Chut, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne peux pas te retenir aussi longtemps ici et...

-... les hommes de l'Ark sont toujours après Nii-san et moi...

-Oui..."

Autour d'eux, les vagues frappaient toujours le sable et le parasol oscillait doucement dans le vent. Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, dans le passé, le présent ou le futur, sur leur planète ou une autre, mais en tout cas, ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient le centre de tout l'univers.

Leur baiser ne déclencha pas d'apocalypse, ni éruption ni tempête.

Ils étaient juste deux jeunes gens aux pouvoirs extraordinaires s'embrassant sur une plage.

Deux jeunes gens qui, alors que le soleil orangé se couchait sur le passé, le présent ou le futur, se retrouvèrent obligés de se séparer.

Mais, pourtant, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se disaient adieu sur une dune de sable.

* * *

**Bisous, **

**Daisy.**


	4. Ado Robin, bébé Gilles (Robin des Bois)

**Chère Nantha-senpai,**

* * *

Robin passa à grandes enjambées devant l'embrasure de la porte, pressé de partir à la rivière pour retrouver ses amis Pierre, Matthew, Henry et Thomas. Ils avaient grand envie de pêcher, même si, à chaque fois, Robin et Matthew, les deux plus impatients, finissaient immanquablement par en avoir assez d'attendre et commencer à se bagarrer.

En dépassant la pièce, le jeune noble entendit soudain un petit gazouillis s'en échapper. Il s'arrêta net, hésita, secoua la tête, faillit continuer, mais finalement, il rebroussa chemin et retourna à grandes enjambées vers la chambre. Un couffin était posé au milieu de la pièce, et une vieille femme dormait tout son soûl dans une chaise à bras juste à côté. Robin s'avança résolument vers le berceau et s'y pencha. Le bébé qui se trouvait couché à l'intérieur, tout blond comme lui, poussa un petit cri ravi en le voyant et tendit ses petites mains dans sa direction.

"Aujourd'hui, Gilles, je t'emmène pêcher, décréta sévèrement le jeune noble en saisissant le bébé pour le soulever hors du couffin."

L'enfant cria de nouveau, enchanté, et Robin se dépêcha de l'emporter hors de la pièce avant que quelqu'un le voie.

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on pense qu'il s'attachait à son demi-frère. Ce bébé que son père avait eu en oubliant bien vite sa première épouse dans les bras d'une autre femme...

Le jeune noble sortit en coup de vent du château en tenant l'enfant qui riait aux éclats, puis qui cligna des yeux, surpris par la lumière du soleil.

"Ahhhh, babilla-t-il en essayant d'attraper l'astre qui brillait dans le ciel.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que nous allons à la rivière, rétorqua Robin."

Ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés, alors il retroussa une partie des langes de l'enfant et lui fit tremper ses petits pieds dans le courant. Les rayons du soleil qui faisaient briller l'eau claire fascinèrent le petit garçon, qui observa son reflet avec de grands yeux surpris, puis sursauta lorsque de petits poissons filèrent à toute vitesse entre ses petites jambes.

"Ahhhh ! gazouilla-t-il en se tournant vers Robin pour les lui montrer de sa petite main.

-Non, ceux-là sont trop petits pour qu'on les pêche, lui répondit son frère en haussant les épaules.

-Ahhhh ?"

Bébé Gilles le dévisagea, intrigué, puis fourra ses petits doigts dans sa bouche. À ce moment-là, un bruit de chevaux se fit entendre, et Robin retira précipitamment l'enfant de la rivière. Il le déposa dans l'herbe à côté de lui, et quand Thomas lui demanda, hilare :

"Eh là, brave nourrisse, j'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas !",

il répliqua, blasé :

"C'est Père qui m'y a obligé".

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et lui tapèrent l'épaule, compatissants. Seul Pierre haussa un sourcil et se contenta de sourire. Et bébé Gilles passa la journée à essayer d'attraper les petits poissons qui passaient dans le courant, comme son grand frère.

* * *

**Bisous,**

**Daisy.**


End file.
